Riddick Moss
| birth_place = Edina, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Minneapolis, Minnesota | trainer = Bill DeMott Billy Gunn Dusty Rhodes Norman Smiley Robbie Brookside Terry Taylor | debut = December 18, 2014 | retired = }} Michael "Mike" Rallis (October 10, 1989) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where he performs on the developmental territory NXT under the ring name Riddick Moss. While in NXT, Moss was largely known for his tag team work with partner Tino Sabbatelli from 2016-2018. After his partnership with Sabbatelli ended, Moss became a singles wrestler for several months. As of May 2019, Moss is one-half of the recently formed tag team The Outliers, with Dan Matha. Earl life Rallis was born in 1989 in Edina, Minnesota. He played football as a linebacker on the Golden Gophers team for the University of Minnesota. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2014-present) Rallis joined the WWE in 2014 and made his debut on the December 18th edition of NXT, that same year. He wrestled his debut match under the ring name Digg Rawlis, teaming with Cal Bishop in a tag match won by The Shoot Nation (Angelo Dawkins & Sawyer Fulton). Rallis would spend his developing years in tag matches and singles matches, often serving as an enhancement element to his opponents. During August 2015, after wrestling under his previous ring name of Mike Rawlis, he debuted under his new ring name of Riddick Moss. As Riddick Moss he lost his debut match under this name, to Tye Dillinger. In January 2016, Moss formed a tag team with Tino Sabbatelli. They won their first tag match on January 15 of that year, defeating Rich Swann & Tucker Knight. Moss wrestled his first title match on the March 25, 2016 edition of NXT, challenging Finn Balor for the NXT Championship but was unsuccessful in winning the title. On April 15 at NXT, Moss and Tino Sabbatelli challenged for the NXT Tag Team Championships held by team American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) but were defeated. During the August 13 edition of NXT, Moss teamed with Billie Kay in a mixed tag match won by Daria Berenato & Shinsuke Nakamura. On September 15, Moss and Tino Sabbatelli participated in the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament, where they were eliminated in the first round by TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). During December 2016, Moss & Tino Sabbatelli challenged for the NXT Tag Team titles held by DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) but lost three including the first match and in the two rematches. During the course of December 2016 and into the following year in 2017, Moss remained mostly in tag team matches with Sabbatelli against a variety of teams including Heavy Machinery, TM-61, The Revival, DIY and The Authors Of Pain among other more randomized pairings of singles wrestlers. Moss & Tino Sabbatelli again challenged for the NXT Tag Team titles on June 8, 2017, but were defeated by the defending champions The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) and again during their rematch on June 10. During June and July, Moss and Sabbatelli would face off against new tag teams including SAnitY, and Street Profits, enduring losses to both teams. Moss wrestled his second mix tag team match on July 29, when he and Sabbatelli joined Sage Beckett in a match won by Asuka and the Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford). During September 2017, Moss and Sabbatelli resumed their pursuit for NXT Tag Team gold, entering a title feud with defending champions and members of SAnitY, Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young. Beginning on September 7, Moss and Sabatelli were unsuccessful in winning the tag titles and endured consecutive defeats in their two rematches on September 8 and September 9. Throughout the remainder of September 2017, Moss and Sabatelli entered a feud with the Street Profits, beginning from September 21, where they were defeated in tag matches leading all through the latter weeks of September, where their final tag team match defeat occurred on September 29. Moss and Sabbatelli started the next month with a victory against Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan during the October 4 edition of NXT, before losing in two consecutive matches against The Street Profits during October 4 and October 6. On October 27, Moss entered a Halloween Costume Battle Royal eventually won by Shayna Baszler. The next day on October 28, Moss and Sabbatelli ended the month with a victory against The Ealy Twins (Gabriel Ealy & Uriel Ealy). During the November 2 house show, Moss received his first opportunity to enter a singles title hunt when he wrestled Drew McIntyre for the Number One Contendership for the NXT Championship, but did not succeed in defeating McIntyre. Afterwards, Moss returned with Sabbatelli to wrestle in tag matches for the remainder of the month against Heavy Machinery and mostly The Street Profits. Moss and Sabbatelli wrestled the course of December in tag matches against The Street Profits and The Authors Of Pain. On January 11, 2018, Moss and Sabbatelli wrestled in a fatal four-way Number One Contendership match for the NXT Tag Team Championship, against The Street Profits, Heavy Machinery, and The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). He wrestled his first singles match of the new year on January 12, losing to Johnny Gargano. On February 2, Moss and Sabbatelli entered the 2018 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic where they were eliminated in the first round by team SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young). Afterwards they spent the remainder of February in tag matches against Heavy Machinery and TM-61. He wrestled his second singles match of the year on February 10, losing to a member of The Undisputed ERA, Roderick Strong. During the course of March, Moss and Sabbatelli wrestled teams including SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain), TM-61, and randomized teams including Kassius Ohno & Mark Andrews, Ricochet & Roderick Strong, and Babatunde Aiyegbusi & Brennan Williams. After losses to The Velveteen Dream and Ricochet in singles matches, he won his first match on March 31, defeating Uriel Ealy of The Ealy Twins. During the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend beginning on April 5, Moss and Sabbatelli entered the NXT Tag Team Championship Invitational, where they were eliminated in the first round by Trent Seven & Tyler Bate. Moss and Sabbatelli wrestled twice more during the month, losing against Heavy Machinery on April 7 (taped for the April 11 episode of NXT and April 11 (taped for the April 25 episode of NXT). Afterwards, Sabbatelli turned on Moss, effectively ending their tag team. Months later, Moss returned in late 2018 for a match during the November 30 house show, where he was defeated by recent NXT recruit Matt Riddle. During the final month of the year, Moss finished out his remaining time in NXT in house shows including wrestling his only tag match since April, teaming with Ric Boog, during the December 6 house show, losing to the Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford). He spent the remainder of the month in singles matches against Fabian Aichner, Shane Thorne and former NXT Champion Aleister Black. Moss returned in 2019 for the January 4 house show, winning a match against Marcel Barthel by disqualification. He enjoyed a second singles victory during the January 10 house show, where he defeated Jeet Rama. At the following night's house show, Moss wrestled his first mixed tag team of the year with recent NXT recruit Chelsea Green, losing to the team of recent NXT recruits Keith Lee & Mia Yim. The Outliers (2019-present) After four months working mostly as a singles wrestler, Moss formed a new tag team with Dan Matha. Their first match was during a May 3 house show, wrestling two tag team matches. They won their first tag match, defeating rookies Cal Bloom and Denzel Dejournette. During a May 17 house show, newcomer Robert Strauss introduced the team under their new name The Outliers. They went on to wrestle in further house shows against the Street Profits during the mid to late weeks of the month. In wrestling *'Finishers ' :* Powerslam *'Signature moves' :*Fallaway Slam :*Gori Bomb *'Managers' *'Tag teams and stables' **Moss & Sabbatelli (2016-2018) - Tino Sabbatelli **'The Outliers' (2019–present) - with Dan Matha *'Nicknames' **''"Riddy Mo"'' Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Performance Center Combine Champion (2 times) **WWE 24-7 Championship (1 time, current) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Twitter Category:1989 births Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE 24-7 Champions